Festive Fireflies
'Festive Fireflies '''is the 54th episode of Season 11. Summary The Disney Junior Club are all hyped about Festive Fireflies because they are having a Festive Firefly-themed snow party; however, the event turns into a "magical creature rescue" when fashion designer Cruella De Vil captures vast amounts of Festive Fireflies to use in a dress. Plot The episode begins as Evie and Carlos De Vil finish setting up for the Disney Junior Club Festive Firefly Picnic, Captain Jake and Kwazii try out Sofia's newest invention: Festive Fireflyers – Festive Firefly-themed transports that hover. After shrinking with Kwazii's shrinking magic, they travel through the forest finding Festive Fireflies. Kwazii quickly finds one and names it Lantern. They follow Lantern through the forest until Kwazii accidentally flings himself into a snow pile. Captain Jake falls in as well after a Festive Firefly flies near him. Afterwards, the two head back to the Gup-TD to watch the Festive Fireflies' mating ritual, which consists of them synchronizing their flashes. The pirate pals wonder what the Festive Fireflies' flash patterns mean, when the jet of fashion designer Cruella De Vil sucks up vast amounts of Festive Fireflies. The Disney Junior Club immediately formulate a plan to save the Festive Fireflies – Dashi tracks down Cruella's jet while Captain Jake and Kwazii figure out how Festive Firefly flash patters work. With the help of Lantern's flashing, they find out the Festive Firefly flash-code is a simple blink and pause. Sofia finishes the Festive Firefly Disc by dipping it into a beaker containing glowing, oxidized luciferin and luciferase. Kwazii grabs the disc after distracting Captain Jake, and he activates Festive Firefly Power. He arrives at Cruella's mansion and releases the encased Festive Fireflies. The Festive Fireflies fly out and start flashing, but the Festive Fireflies do not respond to him because he is a male, then Cruella's henchmen Horace and Jasper enter the room and closes the window. Later, Cruella De Vil, after criticizing both Horace and Jasper, prepares to place the Festive Fireflies in suspended animation, but to no avail because Kwazii keeps turning the controller off every time she turns it on. Cruella notices and orders both Horace and Jasper to capture "the bug". Back at the Gup-TD, Captain Jake finds out that the female Festive Firefly blink pattern is a simple blink-blink-pause. They test it on Lantern using a flashlight. Lantern's eventual response is landing on the flashlight's lens, implying success. Also, Sofia finishes a second disc and tosses it to Captain Jake, who activates his Magical Creature Power Suit. After tranquilizing Kwazii with perfume, Cruella De Vil finishes her dress, which is Festive Firefly-themed and covered with Festive Fireflies, including Kwazii. Captain Jake arrives at Cruella's mansion and uses the flash pattern embedded in his Suit to attract the males. The Festive Fireflies lift Cruella up and escape, and she falls into the frozen fountain in front of her mansion and breaks the ice. The Festive Fireflies follow the pirate pals back to the Gup-TD, where the Disney Junior Club watch as the Festive Fireflies sync their flashes for their mating ritual, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Shrinking Power * Super Sight Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Trivia * This episode is based on ''Fireflies from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 11 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes focusing on Cruella De Vil Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on the Descendants Category:Episodes focusing on Evie Category:Episodes focusing on Carlos De Vil Category:Episodes focusing on Dashi Dog Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Complete Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 11 episodes based on cartoons